


Smother Me

by deepspaceprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Fic inspired by art, Fluff, M/M, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspaceprincess/pseuds/deepspaceprincess
Summary: Bucky makes Steve a blanket fort after he gets into an accident.





	Smother Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dottie_wan_kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/gifts).



> This was inspired by some amazing art done by Deandraws on Tumblr. The art is linked in the end notes!  
> This is for Dottie!

Steve leaned heavily on Sam as they exited the elevator. His ribs seemed to grate against each other with every step and the headache Steve had obtained in the hospital still hadn’t disappeared. The ER had wrapped his ribs as best they could, but there was not much to be done. They told him he was lucky to walk away after being hit by a car, but Steve felt otherwise. He had missed an important lecture, and with midterms the next week it was likely to affect his grade. On top of that, the bike he used for his part-time delivery job was wrecked. 

Sam had tried to be positive, but Steve wasn’t in the mood to accept it. He wanted to mope around his dorm room and maybe cuddle with Bucky. His boyfriend had been remiss to leave the ER, but Steve pleaded with him to go to class. At least if he took notes, Steve might have a chance at passing his psychology midterm.  
When they finally limped to Steve’s door, Sam kicked at it to get Bucky’s attention. Steve’s roommate/best friend/ boyfriend opened the door and frowned. 

“Aw, Stevie,” he pouted, moving to take Steve’s weight from Sam, “You should have let me stay with you.”

“One of us has to pass Professor Grey’s class,” Steve argued, grimacing when a lick of pain shot up his side.

Bucky winced in sympathy and shifted to support Steve more. 

“You two all set?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Steve and Bucky said in unison. 

“Thanks, Sam, really,” Bucky added with a smile. 

“No problem man, just don’t let him push himself. We both know how he can get,” Sam returned. 

Steve huffed a sigh and tried to kick at Sam with his good leg. “I’m right here you know,” he griped. 

“I know,” Sam said evenly, before turning to leave with a wave. 

Bucky laughed shortly at Sam’s retreating form before turning the two of them enough to close the door. When the room came fully into view, Steve gasped. Their beds were stripped bare, the sheets, blankets, and pillows all piled neatly in the middle of the room. Bucky had strung up a couple of sheets to make a small cover with a string of leftover Christmas lights as decoration. 

“Oh my God,” Steve breathed, “You’re a fuckin’ sap.”

“Wow thanks you asshole. After all the trouble I went through,” Bucky complained. 

“Not that I’m not grateful, this looks bomb as hell,” Steve countered, grinning. 

“Good,” Bucky preened, “I figured if you were up for it I could read you the notes from class today.” 

Steve nodded. “Please. I need all the help I can get with Grey’s class. I do wanna change first though.”

Bucky agreed and the two of them set about getting Steve changed into more comfortable pants. They managed to get him out of his dirty shirt with little trouble, but trying to put on a new one proved too painful. 

“Just leave it off,” Steve sighed in defeat. 

“Here,” Bucky said, pulling his own hoodie off, “Now we're even.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky, but was secretly happy that he was eager to make Steve feel better. 

Once they were changed the two of them worked on settling into the little blanket fort. Bucky crawled in first and helped Steve find a comfortable position. He ended up curled on Bucky’s lap, lounging back against the army of pillows that were set up. 

“Comfy?” Bucky asked, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

“As much as I can be right now,” Steve answered, adjusting to take pressure off his bad ribs. 

Bucky pushed the hair off Steve’s forehead and placed a dry kiss there. “I’ll give you a summary of the lecture and then we can over the notes, sound good?” he asked. 

Steve nodded before resting his head against the warm skin of Bucky’s shoulder. He felt safe in his boyfriend’s arms. The accident had scared Steve, who already had enough health problems. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened. 

Bucky started to explain what their professor went over in class, the low timber of his voice settling the rest of Steve’s nerves. He relaxed completely by the time Bucky moved on to the notes. Between the pain meds still in his system and the soft vibrations of Bucky’s chest as he spoke, Steve found himself drifting off to sleep. 

When he tried to keep himself awake, Bucky set his notebook down and cuddled Steve closer. “Go to sleep punk, you need it,” he said softly. 

Steve shook his head. “Gotta study,” he slurred, tongue heavy with exhaustion. 

“We can study when you’re feeling better. I’ll stay just like this while you sleep,” Bucky promised, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

The gesture raised goosebumps along Steve’s skin and pulled him even closer to slumber. 

“Love ya,” Steve murmured as he nestled further into Bucky and the pillows. 

“Love you too, you reckless dork,” Bucky responded. 

Right as Steve felt himself slip into a state of barely awake he heard Bucky whisper:  
“Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired this fic can be found here: http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/168433371705/commission-stucky-blanket-fort-by-deangrayson  
> Please check it out, it's so good!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr dot com @deepspaceprincess  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!!


End file.
